Flotsam and Jetsam
by Wonderbee31
Summary: While trying to find my muse again, I've written out several other starts and little oddments here and there, so I've decided to post them on here, and see if my writing is showing any improvement. All these fics are up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I've seen a few Addams Family crosses, but not many if any with this other ghoulish TV family, so here's a bun bun that I just hammered out over a half hour or so that is up for adoption

I've seen a few Addams Family crosses, but not many if any with this other ghoulish TV family, so here's a bun bun that I just hammered out over a half hour or so that is up for adoption.

*Downtown London at night was a mixture of the gothic and modern, leaning much more heavily to the gothic. Indeed, that was part of its continuing old world charm that made it so comfortable for the people currently gathered in a small building on its outskirts on  
the night of November 10th, 1981.

"So, you feel that it's really in our best interest to throw our lot in with this so-called `Lord Voldemort?" a dark figure with a deep voice stated while he along with several others gathered at a long table, "You really think that he will be able to control the non-magical humans enough so that we would be able to feed at out leisure?"

"My Lord, we feel that this may be our best chance to at last be able to finally stake a claim on our own separate part of the world," a younger man spoke up, "We would finally be free of  
centuries of persecution, and…"

"I feel that this is a mistake," a youngish looking lady seated at the opposite end of the table started, "This so-called Lord has shown that he is willing to promise much to get what he wants, but seems unwilling to follow through when it comes time for payment."

"Agreed," a third male voice spoke up, "He reminds me of those mundane politicians that are willing to promise you the sun and moon, only to backtrack later on. He is not even a lord, as there is no listing of him or his family in the old records."

"Listen to me," the younger male said a bit abruptly, "This may be the best chance that we have to be able to finally rule like we were meant to rule, as lords over all we survey, rather than from the shadows as well usually do! If you do not join, there is the chance  
that he may turn his vengeance on u and then we…"

"It sounds as though you are already to cast you lot youngling, as well as make promises that are not yours to make," the female said with a hint of a sneer, "You would do well to remember that you are a fledgling, and only here to make a report, not to sway our voice in one way or another. That, plus the head has still not arrived at this time."

:"Oh, I've been here for awhile now," which drew hisses and gasps from all the seated figures as another older looking gentleman stepped up to the head of the table, and sat down in the ornate  
chair there. Lighting up a cigar, he took a few puffs before setting it down in an ash tray that had appeared with a wave of his hand, he observed each of the others for a moment, before breaking out in a hearty laugh, "Well, I always like to have the chance to play around with some of you youngsters, since it gets kind of boring back home."

The other at the table rolled their unseen eyes, as the elder always seemed to be a bit more eccentric every time they met with him, still, he was the head of the council, and had survived for  
centuries longer than any of the others there.

"Now, just to let you know, the old man smirked, "Last night, on All Hallows Eve, this lord that you seem so anxious to back young man, fell and was disintegrated. And brother, let me tell you, when he disintegrated, he really disintegrated."

The young man that had been championing Voldemort sat back in his chair with a look of disbelief on his face, before he leaned forward with his face in his hands. The others sat and watched his antics for a moment before turning back to the older gentleman with  
questioning looks.

"Oh yeah, blew himself up good it seems," the elder chuckled, "Better than I've ever been able to do. Apparently he decided to attack and kill a child, and while he was able to destroy  
the parents, his spell backfired and he was destroyed rather than the youngling.

Leaning back in his chair, his face took on a darker look as he continued, "Now, the leader of the light wizards seems to have gotten it in his head that the youngster needs to be protected, and  
I agree. Unfortunately, he has decided that the best way is to cover him in obscurity, and to place him with some non-magical relatives. When I stopped by earlier tonight to pay a visit , I saw  
his new mother figure smack him on the side of his head, hard enough to leave a welt. Well, with that, I knew that this was no way for a young man to have to grow up, so I circumvented the wards that surrounded the house, some very good blood-based ones by the way, but what is  
blood to ones such as us except more power, and went in to claim the child."

The other figure sat in shocked silence for a few moments, before the whole group started shouting out questions and curses, some at the same time.

"Quiet, BE QUIET!" The elder shouted down the others, "This is much more preferable that what it seems like he was being set up for with his previous adoptive family. Now, the young man is currently asleep in my car, and will stay that way until we get to the airport, where I have a nanny waiting to accompany back home. Once there, my daughter and her husband will take care of him. The house has been so quiet since little Eddie grew up, and I'm sure the pitter-patter of feet will bring some much needed excitement.

"But my lord," The first speaker started, then stopped after a glare from the elder, "I mean…Grandpa, are you sure that this is the best thing for the child?"

"Well, Albus Dumbledore wants to hide him away, and what better way to do so than to have him hidden where my family and I live," The old man said with another chuckle, "He'll get to grow up in a loving household, around magical beings, and will be well-equipped when it's time for him to return to the wizarding world over here, if he wants to. I plan on letting the lad have a choice when he's old enough to understand such things."

Leaning back, he considered the others in the room for a moment, before he stood quickly, which caused all the others to do so aswell.

"Very well, if there is no other business, then I'll just be on my way," he said with a jovial tone, before he stared down the others, "Of course, you know that you are all blood sworn to never  
reveal my location, on penalty of the final death.

The others all stood and sweated lightly as he looked them over, before his face lightened and he got the friendly look on his face that made him look so much like the Grandfather he was, "Very well then, all of you take care, watch you backs, and we will meet again  
in another decade."

With that last statement, he turned an glided out the door, his cape flowing outward in a way that made him look like the bat his kind had been named after. Stepping to the car, his golem opened the door to allow him entrance, closing it behind him and got into the drivers seat, starting up and heading towards Heathrow.

The old man turned and smiled down at the sleeping child in the ornate basket, he'd not had a little one to play around with since Eddie had for Miskatonic ten years before, it would be nice to have some little feet and hands around to raise some havoc. He was sure that Lily and Herman would be looking forward to some as well, just to relieve some of the daily grind. Oh yes, little Harry Potter was going to bring new blood to his family, both figuratively, and literally.*

Of course, this is a cross with the Munsters, and the elder is  
GrandPa from the series. I just wanted to see how this might do and  
if someone would like to adopt it. Would hope it to be a Harry Luna  
ship, if not that, the Harry/Hermione, or Harry/Slytherin girl.

Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Oh yes, gave no names, but the other figures at the table included:  
Count Orlock from the film Nosferatu, Carmilla from the novel  
Carmilla, and Varney from the penny dreadful, Varney the Vampyre. The young  
guy is just a noob who has big ambitions. Any other famous vamps you want to include would be fine, along with a cat as well.

B.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say, Harry Potter does in no way belong to me, nor do I make any claim to that. This is me just building different sandcastles in someone else's sand.

Scar head

Eleanor Benzeki had been working at the Great London orphanage for the last twenty years, and had pretty much seen it all. However, that attitude had been broken with the arrival eight years ago from a young boy named Harry. There had only been a note telling his name, age,  
and that his family was dead, with no other relatives alive. The school had dutifully taken him in, and things had stayed as they had been for years, with the usual young children that came in, either staying until adulthood or being adopted or placed in foster care.

However, with Harry's... problem, that had meant that he was pretty much destined to be staying there until he had grown up, and in fact more than a few of the teachers had made noises about keeping him on as a groundskeeper, as he would likely have problems with the outside world anyway. So it was a pleasant surprise when she had received  
correspondence from a school professor that Harry had a free scholarship to a private institution. After showing Harry the letter, they had drafted a reply, setting up an appointment with that professor on the second of August.

Eleanor was sitting down in her office, enjoying the quiet between classes, and waiting for the mysterious school teacher to show up, when there was a knock on the door, and the young trainee poked her head through the door, announcing the lady. After Benzeki stood up and  
nodded, the young office girl opened the door and a stern looking woman walked in.

The lady was much taller than Eleanor, and thinner as well. Her black hair had a touch of gray in it, and was done up in a tight bun. She wore rectangular wire-rimmed glasses, and had a sharp nose, with thin lips. All in all, she reminded Eleanor of some of the Sister at her  
old school, the ones that were much more likely to use a ruler rather than talk.

"Good morning." she gushed just a bit, "My name is Eleanor Benzeki; Headmistress of the Greater London orphanage and special educational school, and you must be Professor Minerva McGonagall? It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Would you like some tea?"

"Good morning and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." the older lady said crisply even as she accepted the cup, "I must say that you run a very efficient school here. Do all the students here have special needs"

"Thank you Professor," Eleanor said proudly, "Unfortunately yes, all of the students here are both orphans and have no where else to go. Some of the students with milder disabilities go to the local schools, but we have some here that they simply don't have the facilities to handle. Now as far at we are concerned, we find that idle hands are non-productive ones, so we have worked on courses specifically geared to the children, which means that we have a small class size and allow us to focus more attention of the child than a normal school.

For one of the times in her life, Minerva McGonagall was nervous, and let it show, "Well, I'm sorry, but does this mean that young Mr. Potter is…well?

"Ah yes," Benzeki nodded as she refilled her half empty cup, "Mr. Potter is a special case indeed. You see, he is not mentally challenged at all. In fact, he's most likely a genius in the making. The problem is that the young man has a physical condition that caused uproar the first time he went to school, so much so that we found it was best to take him out and place him in a class with a few other students that don't mind his…appearance.

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall asked, her anger building, "Did you say that his physical appearance caused him to be placed in a class with special needs children, just to stop the other children from complaining? Has it gotten so bad that a small scar or something else causes the public school systems here in Britain to cave like they have appeared to?

"A small scar? You mean that you don't know…you haven't seen the poor lad? Benzeki leaned back in her chair for a moment, and twiddled her thumbs, before she sat up straight again, "Professor, I think it may be best if you were to see for yourself, so that you can make a fully informed decision about Harry. The lad has had quite a few disappointments over the years, and I don't want this to be another. Would you mind walking with me?

McGonagall nodded, finished off her tea, before Eleanor sat up, the two of them put their cups down, and they both walked out of the office and down the hall to a small classroom. Stopping in front of the door, Benzeki knocked on the door, before she opened it up and waved to get the teacher's attentions. While she did so, McGonagall took a brief glance into the classroom, and was surprised by the small number of children there.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall spoke up as she looked in the classroom, "But I thought there would be more children in the classes than this?"

"Yes, the standard classes are full-sized," Eleanor nodded, "These are for the advanced students. All the children in this classroom are more than a grade ahead of the others in their learning. The only thing that holds them back in the local school is their disabilities. In fact, young Harry would probably be able to go to up to a much higher level of learning now, if we had the money to send him. That's one of the reasons we were happy to see that he may get more education than we could provide him at this time."

"Well, he has had a scholarship to our school set up for him since the day he was born," the older lady said with a small smile, "I taught his parents when they came to school, and have been looking forward to teaching him for years."

"Excellent! However, I guess I should say this though; Harry has had many problems getting placed through the years. Not because of his attitude!" the younger lady waved her hand as McGonagall's lips thinned somewhat, "No it's more because of, well...his physical problem

is not easy to talk about. Why don't I introduce you to him, and then you can see, and maybe we can go from there?

Getting a curt nod, Eleanor whispered to the teacher that had walked over to the door, before the two of them walked into the room together. Eleanor nodded, and stood up and walked towards the back of the room. Minerva followed her with her eyes, and watched as she walked up to a desk with a young boy sitting at it. Her face grew warm, as she may not  
have seen Harry since the night he'd been dropped off at the Dursley's, but she knew that head of hair could only belong to someone with James' blood.

The young boy stood up and followed behind the Headmistress, out into the hall, being careful to stay behind her somewhat.

"Harry," Eleanor said, gently guiding the young boy out from behind her, "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and she wants to talk to you about going to a private school up in Scotland."

"Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to finally see...you...again?"

The little boy had come out from behind the Headmistress completely, and stood there, seeming to accept the Professor's shock with resignation.

Minerva got another shock when he spoke, "Hello Professor McGonagall, it's a pleasure to meet you also."

Minerva couldn't believe her ears when she heard the small child speak with a deep guttural voice, and that, mixed with his looks had short-circuited her brain for a second. Harry's  
face, well, the left side looked normal, a young boy with dark messy hair, smooth skinned, if a bit of a pale face, with a brilliant green eye, behind his glasses, but the other side...

The entire right side of his face was colored green, and scarred so heavily that it almost made her break down weeping right there. His mouth was stretched tight and pulled open in a permanent sneer, while the other side was a normal thin set of lips. His eye on the other  
side was wide open and with a black iris, that disturbingly reminded her of Severus' eyes, giving him a look like he was glaring at the world.

Minerva stood there for another moment, before she swallowed, and then slowly bent down, and took Harry's hands in her own, "Hello Harry. I taught your parents at the school I work at, and I'd like to teach you as well."

*

I just had the idea of the scar not being something that would be much more gruesome than the standard version. In fact, this Harry looks a lot like Two-Face from the Dark Knight film, maybe not to the full extent of half his face, but close to it, and his scar is slowly creeping over the rest of his face, year after year, as his skin is affected by the dark magic of the horcrux. May try to turn this into a regular fic, but again, it's also up for adoption.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to everyone, and while I'm trying to update on my other fics, this little bunny wouldn't let me go. You see, in almost every fic I've read, with the Troll Incident, it's almost always Hermione in the bathroom while Harry and Ron come to save her, so I thought, what if I twisted it just a bit? Again, this fic is up for adoption, and if I can come up with more little parts, I may do so, time permitting. Just to let everyone know, this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Bee

*  
Finally the charms class had ended, and Harry felt his face both burn and itch from humiliation, since it seemed Malfoy was unwilling to  
leave him alone, as evidenced by him following him directly from the classroom, with his usual gang of sycophants.

"Hey, Scarhead, you plan to eat in the Great Hall tonight?" He jeered with his usual high-pitched voice, "You know, at Halloween in  
wizarding homes, we always get together with our families and...oh yeah, can't do that can you Scarhead? Yeah, your blood-traitor  
father and mudblood mother decided to go up against the greatest wizard ever, and they lost, didn't they?"

Harry's face burned more and more, and he sucked in a quick breath, as he didn't want Malfoy to see him cry, but it was getting harder,  
as the gang continued to follow him down the hallway.

"Hey Potty, why don't you go stick your face into one of the candles in your common room, that way you'd at least have matching sides!"

Harry could feel a vein throb in his forehead, and found himself biting his tounge to keep from hauling off and knocking Draco Malfoy  
right onto his ass, but with a herculean effort, he fought it down, as he was sure Snape was right nearby, just ready to take points.

"Why don't you go back home Scarhead?" Malfoy spat, as he walked into Harry's personal space, not noticing the way that Pansy was starting  
to look a bit uncomfortable with the taunting,"Maybe you should go back home, and get out of the wizarding world, leave it be for the  
your betters. Heh, I bet your Mudblooded Mother or Loser Father wouldn't have anything to do with you, except probably drown you and try and make another kid."

At that point, Harry had had quite enough, of Draco Malfoy, of a wizarding world that made him feel like an idiot when he didn't live up to  
their view of him, and most of all, having to wake up to a face that made him wish more than once that he had died so long ago, and when  
he turned around while Draco was almost on top of him, the glare from the scarred side of his face almost made Malfoy wet his pants.

The next moment, Harry was running down the hall, and when he was out of sight, Draco's courage came back immediately.

"Did you see that Pansy? He sneered, "The little Scarhead freak finally wised up it looks like. I'll bet he's gonna be in the  
Headmaster's office tommorrow morning, begging to go home."

"Draco, don't you think you went a bit far? Pansy softly spoke, "I mean...he's not really got anyone, and, and..."

"C'mon Pansy, you know that the blood-traitors don't deserve anything! And anyway, it makes sense don't it? A pitiful half-blood  
who's got half a face! I bet he'd..."

"Shut up! You disgusting little ass!"

Draco and his gang turned around, staring in shock as Hermione Granger stood behind them, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, as  
her bushy hair seemed to be standing up even more than usual.

"You pathetic little brat!" Hermione snarled, "Just because you were born into your family, you think you can treat people like that? The  
only supremacy I see from you is your ability to make a horse's ass of yourself, and that's not saying much!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, Mudblood!" Draco hissed back at her, while Pansy, and even Crabbe and Goyle looked a bit  
uncomfortable, "When my father hears..."

"My father this, my father that!" Hermione sneered back at him, "I don't know why you don't go ahead, and have your name changed to My  
Father Malfoy! I daresay that's the only thing you've got in this world, and considering that, I'd say that's not much, you pathetic,  
little, git!"

Finishing on that note, Hermione stalked past Draco, following along the same hall that Harry had taken, while Draco stood and watched her  
go, his mouth opening and closing with helplessly. It was only when he started to say something that Pansy took off briskly towards  
the dungeons, and Crabbe and Goyle followed her a few moments later, that his senses came back to him. Sneering for the sake of it, he  
turned and walked towards the dungeons himself, not noticing the tall thin figure in black that had stood silently and watched the whole  
episode.

Hermione Granger was sure she was lost, and there would be no way she'd find Harry tonight, but she had to try, he'd actually spoken to  
her class, and if you could get around his face, and the guttural way his voice sounded, he actually seemed like a nice guyI. She knew she  
was bossy, had always been like that according to her Mum, and didn't make friends easily, yet Harry had been willing to try and help her  
when he could in the greenhouses during Herbology, and in potions class, where he had a steady hand and seemed to catch things others  
missed.

She had been walking for close to ten minutes, and was almost ready to give up and see if Harry had went to the feast in the Great Hall,  
when she heard a soft sound. Walking a little further down the corridor, she listened and heard it again, and immdiately recognized  
it for what it was, as she had been in that same position before, where someone had just had a huge cry, and was now trying to gather  
themselves back into some form of control.

Walking a little further, she stopped and saw that she was at the entrance to a boy's bathroom. She stepped up, and knocked on the  
door, and wasn't surprised to hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Harry, are you in there?" She exclaimed, and after waiting for another few seconds, got ready to ask again when she heard his voice.

"Go away. Just leave me alone please." She still felt a bit of a chill when she heard his deeper than normal guttural voice, "Just go  
away, okay? Maybe Malfoy was right, maybe I don't really belong here, you know? Maybe..."

"Harry, I going to come in, okay?"

She almost snorted at his outraged "What?! This is the boys bathrooms!" Honestly, he was such a boy!

Opening the door, she walked in, absently noting some of the differences between the boys and girls bathrooms, before she walke  
over to Harry, who was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall. Sitting down beside him on what she automatically labeled as  
his "bad" side, she sat quietly for a moment before turning to look him in the face, "Harry, please, let me help?"

"Why would you want to help me Hermione?" he said, and she could see the emotions threatening to break out again, "I'm just a freak with  
hald a decent face, and the other half that looks like rotten beef jerky. I bet the only reason I could get Hedwig to come to me is because I  
give her owl treats. I'm the kid that had to hang a lamb chop around their neck to get the dog to play with them, you know?"

Suppressing a snort of laughter at his self-depracating humor, Hermione looked him in the face, "Well, I don't have a lamb chop, but  
I do have a hand to shake Harry. My name's Hermione Jane Granger, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Harry sat for what seemed like an eternity to her, before he grasped the hand she'd stuck out to him, and shook it firmly, "Well, my names  
Harry James Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you"

The two sat there for a moment before Hermione started giggling, "Harry, where did you here that about the dog and lamb  
chop?"

"Well, one of my teachers liked to listen to this American comedian named Rodney Dangerfield, and he would always talk about getting no  
respect. So I started to memorize some of the jokes and self putdowns he did, just to lighten things a times. Thing is, today, when  
Malfoy was making fun of me, I couldn't think of a thing to say, my head went blank, and I...do you smell something?"

"Harry, we're in a bathroom, so I'd probably be more worried if I didn't smell..." But whatever else she was going to say was cut off  
as the door to the toilet exploded inward, and something big green and smelly enough to rival the inside of a commode slowly crouched  
under the door and stepped into the room

Right after the door exploded inward, Hermione found herself scrambling to her feet, while Harry had already jumped up and was standing in front of her, acting so much like a typical non-thinking boy. The creature stood up after it managed to squeeze through the door, it's head brushing the ceiling, and Hermione gasped, drawing Harry's attention to her.

"It's a Mountain Troll!" she whispered harshly, "But that's impossible! They have no real reason to leaver their reserves, and even if one did get out with no one missing them, they're supposed to be magically tagged. That way, if one gets off the range, then they can be easily tracked before they make their way into a Muggle city."

"Well, it looks like something went wrong if it's standing here in the bathroom with us," Harry spoke with no small amount of sarcasm, "What do we do, how can you fight one?"

Hermione decided that staying behind Harry was a good thing, as the two of them quietly shuffled to the exit, the Troll staring at them like a cat eyeing a mouse, "Their hides are magically resistant to most first year spell, and I don't really know any others that could cause it to be much more than annoyed. Still, it looks like it's just curious, so maybe it'll just leave USSSS…!"

Hermione's voice had gone from whisper quiet and entered steam whistle range as the Troll picked up the massive club that they hadn't noticed till just then, as it then swung it at the pair. Harry grabbed Hermione and the two of them dropped to the floor, quickly enough for it to miss, but still close enough for the thing to whiff Harry's hair. Rolling desperately on the floor, Harry found that he was up against another wall, while Hermione had let go, and was now laying on the ground, frozen in fear. The Troll had lifted it's club, and Harry just knew that it would be a killing blow.

'NO! I won't lose the first person to even be more than a passing friend here, I WON'T!"

Harry stood up quickly, and pointed his wand at the beast, not sure what he was going to do, but determined to do something. Screaming with fear and anger, he felt his magic surging, and a moment later, saw a bright yellow beam pour out of the wand, heading directly for the creature's head. Well, it would have, except that the troll turned to look at him, and the next moment, its mouth gaped open in pain, as it found that half its ear had been burned away.

Clapping its hand to its ear, the Troll bellowed out loud in pain, while Harry stared with his mouth hanging open for a second, before he grabbed Hermione roughly by the hand and lifted her to her feet. She continued to stare dumbly at the troll, and all the tugging and pleading that he could do was not enough to get her moving. Harry paused for a second, before he sighed, and stepped in front of her with his "bad" side, and screamed, "Damnit Hermione! Move your ass!"

Hermione was shocked into action the same instant that Harry's ruined side filled her vision, and she nodded before she grabbed his hand and the two of them ran out the ruined doorway. The pair of them fled down the hallway, with the noise behind them letting them know that the Troll had picked up its club, and was following after the two. Rounding a corner, they came to a screeching halt, as the Transfiguration Mistress stood in front of them, he lips so thin as to be nonexistent.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger! Just what are the two of you doing out in the hallways, didn't you hear the Headmaster tell everyone to leave the Great Hall and return to you're their Common rooms? Do you suppose he said that just to hear his head roar?!" Minerva said with fury, and as she was sputtering a bit like a cat, the two of them would have almost laughed in relief if they weren't in such terror at the moment.

"Professor…I, we, in the boy's bathroom, there…" Hermione started before she shrieked as the Troll came tearing around the corner, coming to a stop in front of the three.

As it roared in fury, and lifted its club, McGonagall raised an eyebrow before she muttered to herself, "Botheration! It's always something around here."

With that, she quickly raised her wand, and transfigured the club into a feather duster. The Troll stood and stared stupidly at what used to be a club, before it threw it to the ground and started towards them again. Softly swearing to herself, McGonagall raised her wand again, and Harry and Hermione were shocked to see the troll go flying away from them before bouncing off the opposite wall. As it started to lift itself up again, McGonagall transfigured the now former club into a large anvil, before levitating it up, and dropping it soundly on top of the trolls head.

After it fell back down, and didn't rise again, she turned back to the shocked pair, staring at them with fire in her eyes, "Now, what's this about being in the boy's bathroom Ms. Granger? Just what is it that you were both up to? Speak up, lickity split!"

Harry was continuing to stare at the now unconscious Troll, while Hermione was sputtering in righteous indignation, "Professor! We were doing nothing of the sort! The truth of the matter is, that Draco Malfoy…!"

"Just what is it that Mr. Malfoy is supposed to have done, Ms Granger?" snarled a snarky greasy voice from behind her, making Hermione jump as Snape walked up, billowing robe making him look like a great Fruit Bat, "Do you mean to slander a pureblood in good standing? I think that should be fifty points from Gryffindor house for libelous insults against your betters."

"Very well, Severus," McGonagall sniffed as the Potions Master acknowledged her finally, "I believe that will be one hundred points Ms. Granger, for both you and Mr. Potter for leading the Troll into our trap. Now Severus, I believe you were going to go get Professor Quirrell and the two of you were going to take the Troll back to the reservation, correct?"

Snape stood there for a moment, and Harry who had torn his attention away from the Troll, was almost certain that he was preparing to curse the older woman, but a twitch from McGonagall's wand and he did a half bow, before turning and swooping away from the three of them. McGonagall quirked a half smile, before she turned again to see the Headmaster striding towards them, dressed in sky-blue robes with Santa images doing cartwheels on them.

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, "He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling like two road flares, "I am very happy that you got away from the Troll, as I am that you did as well Ms. Granger. Now, the two of you, back to your Common room for the evening, and we'll talk more about what happened tommorrow, now scoot."

The two of them perked up after that, and they found themselves running back to their Common room feeling more alive than either of them had felt before. Stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione turned to look at Harry for a second, "Thank you Harry, for being there for me tonight. If I'd been by myself, I'd likely have been killed, and, and…"

"No Hermione, I have to thank you," Harry said, sheepishly staring at the ground, "I've been feeling so sorry for myself, that I forgot to take into account what's important, and letting gits like Malfoy and Weasley beat me down. Well, no more, I am going to work hard, and I am going to be the best wizard I can be."

"Oh Harry, you're already a great wizard!" Hermione said with watering eyes, before she grabbed Harry in a hug that would have crushed lesser men, at least he thought so. Letting him go, she turned, speaking the password '**Dynamic Entry'** and the two of them walked through the doorway into the common room., where the other students sat around gossiping and chattering about whatever was going on in the castle. In fact, Harry felt so good and warm from it, that for that night at least, not one whisper of snide comment bothered him, not one.


	4. Chapter 4

This little ditty was conceived and posted on the Caer Azkaban page, and was an idea of mine that I've been slowly working up over the last little while or so. How about if Harry were to  
have multiple Animagus forms of Japanese Giant monsters? Even better, what if the Monster forms were what are considered some of the weaker Giant Monsters? Maybe next time, he could be a football-playing King Sessar?

For example:

"Harry, you're positively beautiful in that form," Hermione gushed, yes GUSHED, while Ron shook his head in disgust, and Harry just looked at them both quizzically.

'Mione, you've… I mean you've got to be kidding?! Ron started, ignoring Hermione's glare 'o doom(pat pending) "I mean look at him? He's supposed to defeat You-Know-Who in that form?"

Hermione stood up straighter, hands on her hips and bushy hair rapidly getting bushier as her face turned redder "Ronald Weasley! I can't believe that you're acting like this, like a...a...jealous  
prat! Just because Harry has mastered an Animagus form that's bigger than yours...

That's not it at all 'Mione! Ron interrupted, ignoring the glare he got from using the hated nickname, "I mean look at him, really look at him!"

Hermione turned her glare from Ron, and her features softened as her eyes ran over Harry's Animagus form, from the cute little (well not really little as they must have been more than a few meters long) antennae that bobbed about continuously, to the 500 foot wingspan that he had, along with translucent wings that were colored all the shades of a rainbow.

That and the way that his giant green compound eyes glowed, and the way his head tilted, she could have just hugged him to death, well, if there wasn't so much powder that was floating around him that kept making them cough sporadically. Too bad no one else from the castle were able to get close to him like this, but for some reason, they'd locked down the castle and  
everyone else was huddled inside, or standing at the battlements, even Hagrid.

"Yes Ron?" She snipped as she turned back to the carrot-topped lad, Harry tilting his head cutely to look as well, "Are you going to say that Harry can't win in this form?"

Ron rubbed his temples in exasperations, it was like arguing about S.P.E.W when she was on a crusade, "C'mon 'Mione, he's a GIANT MOTH! What's he gonna do, fly You-Know-Who to death! Maybe drop some powder on him! How is this form going to help Harry beat the Death Eaters? He can't even spy like Skeeter, I mean it's not like they won't see him coming from miles away even!"

"Well, maybe he can do something like create hurricane force gusts of wind, that'd blow Voldemort and his allies right out to sea, or something like that?" She started out before weakly dropping off a bit.

"Sorry Hermione" Ron sadly said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I mean he's nice and big, but look at him, he's been hypnotized by the sun for the last five minutes." Both Hermione and  
Ron turned to look at Harry, as he was indeed focused on the fusion-powered sphere with laser-like intensity.


End file.
